The Copycat's Love Story
by TheOtakuBoxPrincess7
Summary: Some say Kise gets everything he wants, especially when it comes to the girls. What nobody knows, however, is that he's had his share of heartbreaks and heartaches with one certain girl. She's turned his world upside-down, confused the hell out of him and still made him incredibly happy. Dare to read his story? A Ryota Kise fanfic. Set during their days in Teiko.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Teiko Junior High, one year ago

(Teiko Junior High)

Kise walked through the hallways of Teiko, hands in his pockets as he greeted the people around him. It was his final year in Teiko, and he pretty much had made a name for himself in the basketball world. Not that he needed it, though. He can master any sport he'd like, no matter how long or short the years he'd been practicing, but right now his focus was on basketball.

Long gone were the easy days for him, ever since Aomine introduced him to basketball. Normally, he thought that he could get anything: just a smile at the girls and they would fall head over heels for him.

But basketball was different. It was a raw, competitive sport that required talent and effort together. He didn't know what piped his interest in it at first, but Kise figured that it was because he was bored with his life, and that getting into a challenging sport was all he needed.

He slid the door to his classroom open and was greeted by Aomine. (A/N: Remember? Aomine used to joke around with Kise and Kuroko back in Teiko, right?) "Kise! Good morning!"

"Ah, good morning Aominecchi!" Kise greeted back. As usual, he and the rest of the Generation of Miracles were there. "Good morning, Ryota!" Momoi greeted. "Good morning, Satsuki. Say, have you seen any new faces around?"

"It's a new semester, so expect that there will be new students." Shintarou said. "Good morning, Midorimacchi!" Kise eyed the thing in his hands. "I-Is that a toy frog?"

"A stuffed toy of a frog, yes." Shintarou replied as he fixed his glasses. "Horoscope today says that Cancers like me should bring it along to ward off bad spirits."

"Okaaaaaaay..." Kise said with a sweatdrop. "Kurokocchi, where are-"

"I'm right here." Kuroko replied as he suddenly appeared beside Kise. "Hey, have you seen new students around?"

"Sadly, no." Kuroko replied as Momoi joined them. "How about you, Satsuki?"

"Huh, me?" Momoi replied as she pointed to herself. "I've been handling a few students who wanted to join the baskeyball club, but none of them seem to be interesting."

"I see..." Kise sighed as he sat down on his desk. He was hoping that something new would be happening before graduation, but it seemed like fate had a plan to bore him to death before he could even enter senior high.

He placed his head on his hands and hovered his eyes to the clipboard on Momoi's table. "What's that?" He asked.

"Ah, these are the profiles of the members of the Generation of Miracles last year." Momoi got the clipboard from her desk and handed it to Kise. He raised his eyebrows as he flipped through the profiles. Yes, they were good players, had to admit. Perhaps even better than him and the others. One certaim player caught his attention. "Who is this Shinya Hiroto?"

"Oh, Shinya!" Momoi said. "He's very talented in basketball, I must say. He's called the Dark Prince because of that"

"Dark Prince? Pfft. His nickname sucks." Kise snickered. "Well, where is he now?"

"I heard that he got into an American team amd continued to study at the States."

"The Dark Prince Shinya Hiroto." Kise reminded himself. Suddenly, the door swung open, and an unfamiliar face entered.

At the door stood a girl. She had long, curly black hair tied in a ponytail, with piercing blue eyes. She had an athletic build, was a half a head shorter than Kise but was a head taller than Kuroko and Akashi. Red headphoned dangled from her neck while a gym bag was slung over her shoulder.

Another athlete. Teiko was famous for accepting and producing the best athletes and players, may they be foreigners or new students, so it wasn't a surprise if almost everybody went to school with their equipment.

"Now there's a new face!" Kise whispered to the others. The girl looked around for an available seat and decided to sit at the back. "She doesn't seem too interesting, though." Akashi said as they continued to eye her. The girl didn't seem to mind, she just placed her headphones on and scanned through her playlist.

"Don't be like that, Akashi." Aomine scolded as he placed an arm on Kise's head. "So, waddya think, Kise? Think you can work your magic and-"

KRIIIIINNGG!

"Alright, everyone." The professor entered the room. "Get back to your seats now. It's a new semester, so I expect that all of you have left last year's bad habits behind."

"Hai, sensei." Everybody replied as they scrambled back to their seats. Kise sighed. In Teiko, it wasn't in their tradition to introduce new students, which seemed a littled unfair for him. He'd been a new student before, too, so he knew the feeling of not knowing anybody. Right now, he hoped the catch the new student's name, but she just remained silent throughout the class.

The day had passed quickly, and soon it was time for afternoon practice. The Generation of Miracles were to play at the outside court because Momoi was holding the basketball team try-outs at the gym.

"I can't believe it," Kise complained as he passed the ball to Shintarou, who then shot it effortlessly 50 meters away from the basket. "We, the Generation of Miracles, the sixe prodigies of Teiko Junior High, have to play at the outside court so that Satsuki could hold the try-outs at the gym. (A/N: The newbies and trainees play in the outside court, while the Generation of Miracles in the gymnasium. Thus, this is why Kise pissed off by Satsuki because she's treating them like newbies.

"Well, you can't blame her." Akashi said as he blocked Kuroko's pass to Aomine. "There are a lot of freshmen who wanted to join."

"Say," Aomime spoke up. "It's our final year here. Have you guys thought of what school to enter?"

"... Shutoku sounds good."

"I heard that Seirin has a pretty good team."

Kise just remained silent, along with the others who didn't have anything to say. "... The States seem to be a good place for me." He finally said. "Oy, Kise," Aomine said as he finished the game with a three-point shot. "Don't you dare go Shinya Hiroto on us."

"What do you mean?" Kise replied. He and the others went to the benches and grabbed their towels and water. "I heard that the Dark Prince of Teiko flew to the States alone and the rest of his teamates haven't heard from him since."

"... What are you trying to say?" Kise said, still confused.

"What Aomine means to say," Shintarou clarified as he leaned against the wire mesh. "Is that you shouldn't be a snobber once you get to the States."

Kise smiled as he raised an eyebrow at them. "Oh, c'mon, you know I woudn't do that to you guys-!"

"Whatever you guys say," Akashi cut him off. "I still believe that in the future, we won't be acting like this around each other anymore."

"I agree with Akashi." Shintarou fixed his glasses. Kuroko nodded solemnly.

The uncofortable silence came came again. Here in Teiko, they were ready each other's rivals, so what more if they were in thei seperate teams already?

"Aw, come on don't be like that." Aomine slung his shoulders over Kise and Akashi. "The future is still a long way! What matters is now. Like, check out over there!" He pointed over their shoulders. The new student had changed from her school uniform and was now jogging through the school grounds in a hoodie and jogging pants. "I knew it! She IS an athlete." Kise muttered. "Maybe I can aske Satsuki to talk to her..."

"Why aske Momoi to talk to her? Murasakibara asked as he took a bite out of his chocolate bar. "You can just talk to her yourself."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Aomine said, waving his hand through the air. "Kise, don't tell me that you like her!?"

"What?! No Aominecchi, you've got the wrong idea!"

"Ryota, as your mentor, I can't pass this is. Do you like her?"

"What!? Not you too, Kurokocchi!"

"Kise," Akashi said seriously as he cleared hks throat. "What kind of girl are you imterested in?"

"Uhh... well... I like girls who wouldn't tie me down." Kise replied with a blush. For a moment, nobody moved and just stared at him. Even Murasakibara stopped eating his chocolate halfway in a bite. Finaly Aomime broke the silence. "Well, I like girls with big breas- mrfff!" His sentence was cut off when Akashk got Murasakibara's chocolate and stuffed it into Aomine's mouth. "Aomine, you pervert. Just shut up."

"Oy, Akashi that was my last chocolate bar... " Murasakibara said with a darm aura. "Murasakibaracchi! Calm down!"

"Come on, Ryota." Kuroko said as he suddenly appeared in front if Kise and tugged his sleeve. "I don't want to be involved in their ridiculous fight."

"Y-yeah. Sure." Kise one last glance at the others, and walked off with Kuroko, the arguments still ringing around.

Author's Notes

(9/28/13 Chapter finished on 10:41 pm)

Yooosh! Chapter One finished! It is so freakin hard to write on a itty - bitty phone! For some of you who know me, I'm the kind of author who has high standards. I won't publish a chap unless it's polished, but in the end you guys benefit, too. Gomen for some OOCness...

KnB season2 is near! "This Winter will be War."

Sqeaaaaaaaal!

Ill be taking a break from SnK and KHR for a while to focus on Kuroko no Basket, so some of my fics might take a while to update.

Let me know what you think! I know this chap isn't much, but comments and reviews inspire me to write. The more comments, the better!

Well, I guess that's all for now then! Chapter 2 is on it's way, so stay tuned!

See you guys next time!


	2. Chapter 2

(Still in Teiko)

The next morning came as always, with a few exceptions of some unlikely events. Akashi came to school with a box of chocolates, and when asked he said that they were for Murasakibara. As Kise eyed Akashi's black eye, as well as several different injuries from the others besides him and Kuroko, he knew that nothing homo was going on, and it was just a peace offering for yesterday.

Next, Momoi had announced that there will be no practice today because she had to evaluate yesterday's try-out, which seemed fine for the others. Kuroko, as always, just disappeared after the announcement, so instead of playing with his mentor Kise ended up playing by himself on the outside court.

Why on the outside court, he did not know. The gymmasium was available for today, but he still urged himself to play outside for no particular reason.

"Perhaps I just wanted some fresh air," He muttered to himself. "Or I just got used from yesterday, or-"

As he dribbled the ball, he got out of tempo for a second and it went rolling away. Kise sighed. He turned his back and was about to get a new ball from the balls basket when he heard dribbling against the pavement. "Hey, you!" A voice said. Kise turned his head around and was surprised to see the new student. "Why are you playing by yourself?" She asked.

"Uhh, there's no practice today, but I still want to play."

"I see. You seem devoted to basketball." The girl dribbled the ball to make a clean shot through the basket, with Kise gawking up at her in amazement. "Well, do you want to play ball?"

Surprisingly, he found himself nodding and the next thing he knew he had spent the entire afternoon playing with a stranger.

She was no noob in basketball. She knew the rules and moves of the game and played with effortless execution. As hard as his male pride wanted to admit, she was a challenging opponent.

The game ended up with nobody winning, mostly because the two of them ended up enjoying too much and they forgot to take score. Kise and the girl laughed at their own stupidity as they both sat down on the benches.

"Good game," Kise commented as he panted. The girl got two water bottles from her gym bag and handed one to Kise. "Thanks! You did great too."

"Where did you learn to play like that? Are you a regular or something?"

"Nah. I'm more of a baseball person. My brother taught me things about basketball before he left."

"Huh." Kise downed his water. "Your bro must be talented then."

"Yeah, he is." The girl smiled. "By the way, my name is Shinya Hiromi."

Kise spat out the water he was drinking. "Shinya... Hiromi?"

"Yes. Why, is there a problem with my name?" She asked as her eyebrows knitted. "A-are you somewhat related to the Generation of Miracle's Dark Prince?"

"Ah, so you DO know him!" The girl named Hiromi said with a smile. "Yes, Hiroto-nii is my big bro!"

"Wow, that's amazing! Kise said as he held out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Hiromicchi! I'm Kise Ryota of the Generation of Miracles."

"Kise Ryota... you're known as 'The Copycat', right?"

"Yeah... wow, it must be great to have a basketball prodigy as your brother. Especially that he's a graduate of Teiko's Generation of Miracles!" Realizing what he just said, Kise felt like slapping himself. He was already part of the Generation of Miracles itself, and yet he kept on blabbling about how cool it would be to have a Generation of Miracles as your brother.

Smooth move, Ryota, He thought. Smooth move.

"Baka!" Hiromi laughed. "Did you just realize what you just said?" Kise groaned. "Aghh, yes I do. Please don't remind me..."

After facepalming himself, Kise glanced at the girl. She was humming a tune to herself with her eyes closed and her head looking up at the sky.

For some reason, even though he just met her, Kise felt... incredibly calm and happy to be with her. Being with the rest of the team, it was always serious. Basketball was their only link to each other, and he bet that if it wasn't for that, the Generation of Miracles wouldn't have known each other, and would have been merely strangers.

"You're in my class, right?" Hiromi said with her eyes still closed. "I saw you with some guys earlier."

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing. I'm just happy to know someone here in Teiko." Hiromi stood up. "It seems to be a nice place. Can you show me around tomorrow?" Without hesitation, Kise smiled at her. "Sure! No problem!"

"Oh, thank you thank you thank you!" Hiromi said as she clasped Kise's hands into her's. "I'd like to talk some more, but I really need to head home." She grabbed her equipment and started to head the opposite direction. "See you tomorrow, Kise!"

"Ah, byebye Hiromicchi!" Kise waved as he watched her leave. He then stared at his hands that were held bu Hiromi.

They were still warm.

_Wait, of course they're warm. _Kise thought to himself. _I'm a living human being, after all. But... they're warm in a different way..._

"Kise-kun." Kuroko said, suddenly appearing in front of Kise. "I've been looking all over for you."

"K-Kurokocchi!" Kise exclaimed, stumbling back in surprise. "How long have you been there?"

"Just now." Kuroko replied as he helped Kise up. "Say, I saw the new student come from this way. She looked really happy."

"Ah, yes I've met her! Her name is Shinya Hiromi." Kise said cheerfuly. He then proceeded to tell Kuroko what happened during thag afternoon as they headed home. Finaly, they stopped at an intersection. "This is where we part. I still need to buy something at the convenience store." Kuroko said as he pointed to the store across the street. "Hai! See you tomorrow, Kurokocchi!"

Not long after, when he was a few blocks away, his phone started ringing. It was Kuroko's number.

BEEP!  
"Hello, Kurokocchi?"

**"Hello, Kise-kun. She's here."**

"Are? Kurokocchi what are you talking about?"

**"Shinya Hiromi is here in the convenience store." **On the other line, Kuroko was buying some frozen beef. Hiromi had just entered a few moments ago and was buying some strawberry milk. "Really!? Hiromicchi is there?" Kise stopped in his tracks. _Wait, what do I even care? _"I mean, Hiromi is there?"

**"Hai. Do you want to talk to her?"**

"Sure! Can you hand the phone over to her?"

Kuroko thought for a second.

**"On second thought, I can just ask for her number and give it to you tomorrow."**

"Huh?! Wait, Kurokocchi, don't-!"

**BEEP! **Dead line.

"He hung up!?" Kise shouted at his phone. "What could Kurokocchi be plotting!?"

**MEANWHILE**

Kuroko smiled a little as he hung up on the phone. _Kise is so obvious. _He thought.

Kisr might not admit it, or heck, he might not even _know _it, but Kuroko can sense that he has a deep liking fpr Hiromi. "Excuse me," He said as he tapped Hiromi's shoulder. "Oh, what is it?"

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya of Teiko Middle School/ Junior High." (A/N: LOL MY FRIENDS SAY IT'S JUNIOR HIGH, BUT I BELIEVE IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE MIDDLE SCHOOL.)

"Oh, you're from Teiko, too?" Hiromi replied as she shook Kuroko's hand. "Come to think of it, I think I've seen you before."

"I'm part of the Generation of Miracles, like Kise-kun."

"Ahh, that's right! You're one of Kise's friends. I saw you with him on the first day of school." Hiromi smiled. "So you're part of the GoM? Which one are you?"

"It doesn't matter." Kuroko raised his phone. "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but can I have your number?"

Knowing him, Kuroko could guess that Kise would take a long time to awknowledge his feelings, so he's merely helping the guy up, especially since Hiromi isn't the kind of girl who would be fazed by Kise's good looks and charm so easily. "Sure! Just don't calk me in the middle of the night, okay?"

"Sure."

After exchanging numbers and talking a few minutes about basketball, Hiromi noticed the time and greeted Kuroko goodbye. "Nice meeting you, Kuro-kun! See ya tomorrow!"

"Goodbye." Kuroko waited for a few moments before he headed out. On the way home, he flipped his phone open and had a text conversation with Kise:

(Kuroko= Normal letters  
Kise= **Bold letters**)

I've got Hiromi's number. We talked about a few things at the convenience store. I'll tell you everything tomorrow.

**I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO IT! What if she thinks I'm a crazy stalker or something!?**

Why, it's true isn't it? You like her, right? And besides, I never mentioned your name when I asked for her number.

**So what if I like her? It's none of your buisness!**

A few moments later, when Kuroko didn't reply and he was getting ready for bed, the phone rang once more with Kise's number. Kuroko ignoref it, shut his phone off, and went to sleep.

Author's notes

(10/16/13 Chapter finished on 11:36 pm)

Yo everyone! Sorry for the late update I know this is a lame excuse but I had to prepare for my Divisional and Regional competitions, so I kinda got lost a little here...

Wow. It's amazing to see how much people notice my story here than on Wattpad. Yep, this story is there, and I have an account there with the same name. Drop in sometime and say you've read my story here on . I'm not a snobber, I'll glady reply to you guys :D

AHEM! I've noticed some typos in Chap 1, but no I've fixed them up. (I practically banged my head on the table when I saw how many "aske" words there were)

Chap 3 is on it's way! Thank you guys for reviewing Chap 1, I'll appreciate it if you do for Chap 2!

KANPAI!


End file.
